Looking into the Light
by VampGirlCS
Summary: Re-Edited, Selene and Michael are on the run, and trying to go into hiding. Not very good at summarys but please read, set after UWE and before UWA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Underworld or any of the characters.

Set after Underworld Evolution. Selene and Michael are still on the run from all the Death Dealers and Lycans.

**Looking into the Light**

Chapter 1: What do we do now?

Standing on the top of the bridge stood Selene and Michael embraced in a passionate kiss. They were both standing in the sun light, and Selene was not burning.

Selene pulled away from Michael; "We need to find a way out of here Michael" Michael nodded and looked at the crashed helicopter chains were hanging around the crashed helicopter.

He pulled on one of the chains it seemed to hold. "I think I found our way out" Selene walked over to him and looked at the rusted chain, and lifted her eyebrow "You have got to be kidding right?" he shrugged and pulled on the chain again.

"You have a better idea? I'm all ears if you do" Selene looked around, she didn't want to go back the way they came in even though she knew she didn't need to breath while swimming but she didn't know how Michael would feel about that, since he was new to his powers. And there was no way she could jump that high.

"Selene?" Michael pull her from her thoughts, she nodded "Ok let's try your idea"

They both grabbed two chains and climbed their way to the top of the castle, Michael helped pull Selene out of the gapping whole the ground was covered in snow and ice; they walked down to the where the ruins of the castle meet the water.

"What do we do now Selene?" Michael asked look at the water, "We have to swim, across. It's the only" she said simply, and jumped in the water, by the time she came up for air she was half way across the cove, and then Michael jumped in trying to keep up with her.

Selene made it to the other side first, soon after Michael emerged from the water, hair slicked back, bear chest water droplets dropping down into his low jeans. _God why does he have to look so damn perfect… _Selene thought sit on the shore.

"So where do we go from here, Selene?" He asked sitting next to her. Selene looked out at the ruins of the castle.

"We have a few options; we could go back and see if there are any survivors of the mansion see if anyone in the coven is still alive, or we could try and get in contact with the American coven"

Michael sighed "Is that really a good idea? To go back I mean who knows the Death Dealers could be crawling all over the place, looking for us or Marcus, I think if we show up then well be in trouble they will be armed and were not"

Selene smirked "I think we are going to be fine" Michael looked confused by her words "What do you mean?" she smiled and looked over at him "Michael, we are immortals, do you really think they'll kill us?"

Michael shrugged "I've already died once remember" Selene face paled even more, "I know…lets get moving" she said standing up and walking into the woods, with Michael following her quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Underworld or any of the characters.

Set after Underworld Evolution. Selene and Michael are still on the run from all the Death Dealers and Lycans.

**Looking into the Light**

Chapter 2: Finding out

After traveling through the wood Selene and Michael had found an abandon car they drove towards the city it was almost night time by the time they reached one of the Safe houses, once they were inside Selene went into the kitchen and grabbed some blood and glasses.

Michael leaned against the counter, she handed him a glass. They hadn't talked since they were on the shore. "Selene I don't know if I can drink this I'm use to giving people blood not drinking it"

Selene gave him a small smile "It was hard my first time too but you need it to survive, Michael" she said then put the glass to her lips and drank all her blood. Michael continued to stare at his glass.

"Well I'm going to shower, you're welcome to join me, if you drink all your blood" Selene said hoping that would motivate Michael to drink his blood. He didn't even have to think twice about drink his glass of blood he gulped it all down in one swallow.

Then pick her up and took her to the bathroom.

A blond vampire sat in an aged chair that over looked a darkened club dance. Someone knocked at his office door, _this better be good news…_ "Enter" he said in a deep husky voice.

The door creaked open as a brunette vampire walked in his office "Sir, we have found the ruins of the European coven" she told him. The blonde male smirked "And?"

She sighed "The mansion was burned to the ground, it seems many of the vampires were trapped inside, Sir. There was also no trace of the Elders or of this Hybrid we've heard so many rumors about"

The blond male turned in his chair towards her "Any trace of your mother? I had heard she was helping the Hybrid" She walked towards the window and looked down at the crowds of vampires and humans dancing. "Well?" the male was starting to get impatience.

She swallowed the dryness in her throat "There was no trace of her at the mansion either, Sir." She heard him sigh "That's very disappointing; well I guess your group will just have to look harder then."

The female vampire started to walk toward the door. "And Keria, you better hurry I fear war is coming, and soon it will be on our doorstep" she nodded and hurried out of the club.

Outside of the club Keria was on her way to her car, which was a 2011 silver Aston Martin were she spotted her part of her team she shook her head, "Where are we headed, Ker'?" he asked leaning against her car with his famous a half smile.

This male was tall and had black hair that was short like Cam Gigandet. Even though he wore his Death Dealer outfit she could see his well defined muscles, especially his abs, Keria always was a sucker for guys with abs.

"Where going back to the Interrogation room, see if we can get any more clues as to the where Selene and her hybrid are" she unlocked her car but he was in the way.

"We found nothing there, Ker' what makes you think we are going to find something more" he said reaching for her hand. "Not here Aiden, Just get in the car" he reluctantly walk to the passenger side o f the car and got in.

They drove into the middle of the city where the interrogation room was located. They walked up the stairs to the room. Aiden sat in the cold steal chair "What are we looking for Ker'?"

"Clues dumb ass" Aiden hissed and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down in his lap "I'm not a dumb ass" he growl and captured her lips Aiden kissed down her neck. "Aiden" Keria moaned his name, and pushed his shoulders away. She looked into his sliver-green eyes "Work first, play later"

Aiden smirked "You promise?" he said wiggling his eyebrows. Keria rolled her eyes and got off his lap, and walked over towards the desks and bent over the computer. "Now there's a nice sight" Aiden laughed.

"Well Aiden you better enjoy while it last because I think I found out where they are, safe house outside the city" Keria smiled and wrote down the address. They both walked down to the car and drove out towards the edge of the city.

Michael had Selene's wet body pressed up against the cool tile of the shower wall she had both legs wrapped around his waist. Michael had buried his face in her neck kissing her there. "O-oh Michael" she moaned.

He bit into her neck as he thrust himself into her. Selene moaned his name even louder as he thrust faster and faster. A few minutes later they both came hard, Michael set her on her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Selene nodded "I'm good, tired but good" he smiled and shut the water off and picked her up and carried her to the bed room. Where they could both rest, as soon as Michael's head hit the hit the pillow he was out like a light. She smiled at him he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.

Selene stayed up for a minute longer just to make sure everything was quiet and no one would sneak up on them in their sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Underworld or any of the characters.

Set after Underworld Evolution. Selene and Michael are still on the run from all the Death Dealers and Lycans.

Sorry it took so long, I have been busy with college and work, but here is the 3rd chapter.

**Looking into the Light**

Chapter 3: Hi Mom

Michael woke with a start, he smelled something different before he went to sleep, his Hybrid senses kicked in, his eyes went black and his fingers turned into claws.

"Michael? What is it? Whats wrong?" Selene asked grabbing her gun, in a wolfish huff he answered "Someone is here" he said getting up and walking towards the front door when it was pushed open and a tall black hair man walked in.

The man's scent wafted into Michaels nose _Vampire_ him though and charged at the man. Pinning him to the wall.

The two Death Dealer vampires reached the safe house where Selene and Michael were supposed to be staying.

Aiden took out his sold sliver 9mm berretta, "Do you really think you'll need that?" Keria whispered. He smirked "It never hurts to be prepared"

Keria shook her head and rolled her eyes, and started working on the door it took less than a second for her to get the door open. Aiden went in first gun at the ready; he took five steps before she saw a black shadow shove Aiden to the opposite end of the house.

"Shit!" Keria ran in after him and pointed her gun at the back of the Hybrids head. Aiden was thrown into the wall, and the Hybrid faced her. "I don't want to shoot you but I will if you charge at me"

They both circled each other, till Keria's back was to Aiden. "You ok Aiden?"

"Yea I'm fine Keria" he said wiping blood off his face. There was a small silence before Selene's voice broke "Keria?" she stepped out into the living room guns drawn in her battle suit.

"Hi Mom nice to see you too" Keria said with a smirk on her faced

**AN: sorry this one is so short I haven't had a lot of time on my hands to write I'll up date when I can**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Underworld movies or any of the characters.

Set after Underworld Evolution, Selene and Michael are still on the run from all the Death Dealers and Lycans.

AN: I'm so sorry to all of those how read this story and were disappointed that I only had 3 chapters up, at the time I wrote this story I wasn't very busy with my life but as I had to work and go to college I soon found myself focus less my time on this story and more time doing my school work. For that I am sorry to everyone that I haven't updated in well a really long time. Well here is chapter 4 and again sorry for the wait.

**Looking into the Light**

Chapter 4: Hi Mom part 2

Selene lowered her weapon, as she saw her daughter, Michael slowly turned back to his human form, "Did I hear that right, she is your daughter?" Selene nodded with a look of shock on her face.

Keria helped Aiden up to his feet, Aiden picked up his gun causing Michael to growl. "Easy, I'm just putting it away" Aiden told him tucking it into his holster, Selene still had the same look of shock on her face.

"What is the plan Ker' do we take them back with us?" Aiden looked down at the 5'9 vampire at his side, Keria looked over at her mother and her Hybrid then looked back up at Aiden and shook her head.

"I think we all should sit down and talk for a bit" Keria said sitting down on the armchair, Aiden stood behind her, Selene sat across from her on the sofa and Michael kept his eyes on the man Selene's daughter called Aiden.

Keria looked over at her mother, "I'm sure you have a lot of question Mom" Selene nodded, "You are right about that I do have a lot questions. How are you alive? I saw your body you were clawed almost in half, how you survive?"

Keria's eyes darkened as she remembers how she had _almost_ died, she had never told the story not to anyone not even Aiden, "It was my first night out alone with a group of Death Dealers without you, we were headed to a village where there were reports of Lycans attacks. When we got there most of villagers were hidden in their homes. I was to check house by house room by room to see if there were any Lycans, I found none I was heading back to my horse when the attack happened."

Aiden's hand slide to her shoulder, to comfort her, Selene saw this but shown no reaction "Go on" Selene told her, Keria sighed. "The Lycans came out of nowhere they stormed the village, the other Death Dealers where fight them off, I had left my crossbow and my long sword on my horse. My horse got spooked and ran off all I had on me been a dagger; I was surrounded by at least nine Lycans before they attacked me. Killed the first two easily, but I knew I was in trouble. The third Lycan clawed my right arm I sliced it jaw off, the fourth Lycan tackled me to the ground tried to bite me but I stabbed it in the neck, when I got to my feet the fifth Lycans had my back and clawed deep into my back, that took down my knees by the time the sixth Lycans came around I couldn't focus I felt the claws on my chest before I blacked out"

"Christ" Michael muttered, and looked down at Selene he could tell she was fight back the tears in her eyes, Aiden had both of his hands on her shoulders rubbing them. "When I finally came too Craven was standing over me with a needle in his hand, he said 'Don't worry when you wake up everyone believe your dead. With you out of the way your mother will need a shoulder to cry on' then he stuck me with the needle and fell back into darkness."

Aiden felt Keria tense under his hands, "That's when I found you" Keria looked up at him and nodded then turned back to her mother, "That right, you didn't find me. When I woke the second time I was in Aiden's arms on a ship on my way to the new world."

Selene didn't know what to say, "What happened after that" Keria took a deep breath, buy Aiden's deep voice spoke first, "Well after we got off the ship my family stayed with the American coven, as blood donors"

Michael looked at him shocked, "You were human?" Aiden nodded and smirked, "Till Ker' got her fangs in me, then I became a vampire. The coven didn't like that she turned me so they cast us out then we found—"

"Aiden stop we can't say any more, we need you to come with us." Keria stood up from her armchair, Selene stood up next. "Why do we need to come with you? You can stay with us" Keria looked at her mother with a sad expression, "I'm as wonderful as that sounds, someone wants to talk to you, it's very important for both of you to hear."

Keria and Aiden started to walk towards the door, "Keria" Selene called to her, Keria looked at her mother as she adjusted he long black trench coat, "We'll come with you, just give us a minute" Keria looked over at the Hybrid who was pacing. Selene walked to the back room Michael followed her.

"What do you think they are going to talk about?" Aiden asked pulling her closer towards him, Keria smirked and looked up at him, "I have no idea; I got my fangs into you?" Aiden shrugged and leaned down toward her neck and pressed his lips to the spot where he bit her.

"It is the truth though" Aiden said as she pulled back to look up at him, "Yes it is but I didn't think you'd tell mother about our relationship" Aiden looked down and pressed his lips to hers, "So were in a relationship now?" Keria punched him playfully in the chest "Ass"

"You can't be serious about this Selene" Michael paced in the bedroom, while Selene sat in shock on the bed, "Michael, I am very serious about this. My daughter is alive after century of believing she was dead, now she is back in my life and wanting us to meet someone. Maybe they can offer us some sort of protection"

Michael squatted down next to her, "Selene, I don't know what it is like to lose a child but I do know what feels like to lose a loved one. If Keria really wants be there I don't think we should go in there unprotected our selves" Selene looked at him and nodded, Michael kissed her head and put a shirt on and his boots and started to pack.

Selene shook herself out of her state of shock and put her battle boots back on and her weapons, they walked back to the front door were Aiden and Keria were waiting.

"Is everything good to go?" Aiden asked them his green-sliver eyes flashed up at them. Selene nodded, "We'll follow you, there is a BMW in the garage fully fueled" Keria nodded and went out the door; Aiden followed her out to the car. "I'll drive" Aiden said to her taking the keys.

Keria went to argue but decided it had been too long of a night to fight with him, "Sure, just don't go crazy I know how you are" Aiden smiled and got into the driver seat.

AN: Well that is chapter 4 I hope you guys like it don't forget to review thanks for reading my story too.


	5. AN

AN:

Hey guys I am really sorry that you haven't got an update please forgive me and bear with me. I have been going through a lot of stuff lately with school and work and things at home, which has made it very hard for me to find the time to write anything.

I hope many of you can understand, and I hope I didn't lose any fans because of my updating delays. I want you all to know that I never half ass anything and I want to make my updates perfect chapter after chapter so that you all have a good story to read.

Thank you for reading and I hope you can continue to read my stories in the future

VampGirlCS


	6. Chapter 5

**Looking into the Light**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Underworld movies or any of the characters.

Set after Underworld Evolution, Selene and Michael are still on the run from all the Death Dealers and Lycans.

AN: Sorry guys I know it has been a really long time. Since I made you guys waited so long for me I think it's only fair that I'm going to try and give you two chapters this time.

Chapter 5: Meeting the Boss

Selene followed her daughter's car in to the busy downtown streets they pulled in front of a night club; Keria got out and talked to one of the bouncers in the front of the club. The man looked over her shoulder at the two cars and nodded Keria got back in the car.

They pulled their cars around back what seemed to look like a dead end but there were two more guys standing behind the building heavily armed they pushed something on the wall and door lifted up and Selene moved their car into the underground bunker.

Keria go out and Aiden followed her, Selene and Michael got out of their car cautiously. Aiden watched them carefully, "No one is going to harm you" Aiden said to them as he took his coat off and his guns and hung them in the locker.

Keria set her weapons and coat in his locker as well, "I'll take them up stairs" Keria said to Aiden, who nodded "I'll see if they need any help on the floor" Keria smiled and they walked up the steps to the busy night life of the club.

Aiden push open the door that lead to the kitchen and bar. Keria lead Selene and Michael up the steps to the second floor hall way till they came to huge ornate wooden doors. Keria pushed the huge doors open, There was a small blonde sitting at a desk typing on her, "You're late" she said not looking up from her desk.

Keria smiled, "I'm sorry I don't sit on my ass all day talking on the phone and taking appointments for the boss" Keria walked them over to the door, "What does your boss want with us exactly?" Michael asked Keria as she put her hand on the door, "I don't know but it must be important…after all he did send me"

Keria pushed the door open and Selene and Michael walked into a dark room, "Shut the door Keria and go downstairs" Keria nodded shut the door. "I'm sorry if I interrupted your plans for this evening but it was imperative that I meet with the both of you" the deep male voice spoke.

Selene looked at the chair and the back at Michael, "What do want with us?" Michael asked. The deep voiced chuckled and turned his chair around, there sat a dark skinned man with bright blue eyes. "I want to cut you two a deal" he smiled and showed his fangs.

AN: Ok so I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys as soon as possible so I left it at a cliffy….I'm sorry


	7. Chapter 6

Looking into the Light

AN: Hey guys I'm back just wanted to thank all the people who added my story to their favorites and their alerts and who reviewed my story. It means a lot to me that you guys take the time to read and review it really truly does help me out. Any way one with the story….

Chapter 6: The Deal

"You want to make a deal with us?" Michael asked in awe, the tan vampire nodded. Selene narrowed her eyes, "What's the catch Mr. ?" Selene was at a loss for word she didn't even know his name. The vampire closed his eye and signed.

"My name is Nikolaus you may not have heard of me but I have heard a lot about you Selene. My brother was Tanis the historian, don't worry I don't hold any ill will towards you I know you were just doing what was asked of you. I told Tan that the path he was traveling on was a dangerous one" Nikolaus's eyes were darken with pain. "But enough about the past I wish to talk about our future, the deal I wish to make is simple. I need your help to take back the coven hear in America and in doing so I will grant you and Michael protection"

Nikolaus when over to his book shelf and pulled out a big leather book and set it on his desk, "Take this to Raphael he is my general so to speak, he'll go over the plan with the both of you. We aren't moving until I hear from my people on the inside" Nikolaus pushed the book towards them.

Michael took the book, "Why do you want to take back the coven here?" Selene asked him cautiously, Nikolaus sighed and sat back down "I was ruling for Amelia while she was overseas to awaken Marcus, when I got word she was killed I was very distraught, and unfit to rule in the eyes of many I let my emotions get the better of me and loss the coven"

"You were in love with her" Selene said in shock, Nikolaus looked at her sternly then smirked "You can read vampires well dear Selene but yes I was deeply in love with her. I have told many tales tonight why don't you tell me one, how is it that you have a daughter?"

Selene blinks never in all of her years no one asked her about her daughter, they just accepted it and moved on about their business. She didn't know how Michael would react to the news that she had fallen prey to her foolish desires as young women.

"Before I was turned I was human, I was young stupid and rebellious towards my family. I would run to into town just to prove to my father that I could do it on my own. I being almost 18 at the time I still thought I could do anything without consequence. On my rebellious trip to town I meet this man, I had heard my sisters talk about the men that traveled into town but I had thought they were just stories, gossip, among women"

Selene let her story take her back to that day about 300 and some odd years ago.

Flash Back

_I ran into town again today, Father said it was dangerous to go out on my own. I didn't see the harm in a little trip to town, once I arrived the town was bustling with life. Trade Caravans had arrived that brought in new goods and slaves to the town. A Traveling Carnival brought in entertainment to the much more rich than us. _

_I came to town to prove to Father that I could bring back vegetables for dinner, I walked over the nearest new trade caravan, till I was run into by someone. "Sorry miss I didn't mean to run in to you my friends they were playing a cruel jest" The male spoke helping me up. I dusted of my dress then grabbed my basket._

_Once I looked toward the male voice I looked up at his beautiful strong tan face and strong jaw line and bright blue eyes. I knew I was done for this was the type of man my sister talked about, "I…it's quite alright" The male still held on to my hand. He smiled at me brightly, "Here let me help you, it's the least I can do for causing you trouble" he said taking my basket from me and carrying it over to the trade caravan._

"_I'm Selene" I smiled at him, "It very nice to meet you my lady. I'm Giovanni Avila" he spoke and kissed my hand. I blushed and he let our hands fall to our sides, "I haven't seen you in town before are you new?" I asked him. _

_Giovanni nodded, "Yes this is my first time in your town. My father and I were hoping to establish a tavern here in town" he said I knew he had to be rich if his father was building a tavern here._

_My heart sank a little I knew this man would never like a poor builders daughter like me, "Giovanni! Come on mate you can talk to the pretty lass later!" Another man called out to him, "You best be off, he sounds infuriated" I said softly picking out the vegetables for my family dinner._

"_That's just Gale he always sounds like that, here let me get that for you" he said pulling gold coins out of his pocket and giving it to the old woman selling the vegetables. Then he picked up my basket that was full of vegetables, "You really don't have to trouble yourself with that Giovanni" _

_He shook his head, "No trouble at all, after all it was I who ran into to you and knocked you down. I will assist you on getting these home. They will be excellent stew or a soup" He walked with me passed all the new caravans in our town._

_The closer I got to my home the more heart broken I became, once Giovanni saw my home he would never want to be seen with me again, I really like everything about him, he was very kind and witty, he never had a mean thing to say about anyone._

_We were now outside of our town, and you could see the path to my home the small house where my family lived. "Is that your home up ahead?" I nodded hoping he wouldn't notice my mortification at my home, it wasn't the nicest of homes but it also wasn't the worst._

"_It's lovely" Giovanni said with a smile, "I wish I could have a home like that, it's not fun living in a caravan you know" I laughed at his jest and took my vegetable basket from him, "I'll see you tomorrow…of course?" he asked shyly, caught off guard I only nodded and kissed his cheek and hurried off to my home._

_End of flash back_

"I never told anyone of Giovanni, over that summer was a wild romance one that I would never forget later I found out I was pregnant with Keria, my family was ashamed of me they never spoke of it. And I was told never to speak of it, I never saw Giovanni again" Selene said as she looked down at the floor.

Michael held her hand, "There is a safe house a few blocks from here, and the tunnels will lead you there…don't worry it one of mine I had built for my employees, Keria and Aiden will show you there tomorrow night we will start our plan" Nikolaus said to them

Selene and Michael left the office, "Was it just me or was that meeting very strange" Michael said trying to lighten the mood a little. Selene smile a little and they walked down to the club, Aiden and Keria were waiting at the back of the kitchen doors.

"Ready to go?" Keria said they nodded and Aiden punched in his code and the doors opened, "So these tunnels lead to just the safe house?" Selene asked, Keria smirked "Just this one Mom we have others that lead to different parts of the city, we mostly just use this one. I can't tell you what the others are used for"

They reached another door and Keria punched in a different code, Keria pushed open the door that lead to the ground floor of an apartment building. Aiden lead them over to the elevator "Your room is on the top floor these key cards will get you in to the room" they all stepped into the elevator.

"Were on the fifth floor, second door on your left if you need anything" Keria said to them as they reached the fifth floor, Aiden and Keria stepped off and Selene and Michael were alone once again.

"This has been one crazy day" Michael said, Selene smiled and nodded as she lead up against the cool wall of the elevator, "What are you thinking about?" he asked her. She sighed, "I'm thinking about my daughter, I missed out on so much of her life I feel like I don't even know her."

Michael cross the space between them and rubbed her arms with his hands, "You have all the time in the world to get to know her again" Selene wrapped her arms around him, wanting to feel his warm skin on hers.

AN: well that's chapter 6 I hope you like it sorry about the wait I have been really busy with work and life but I working on a lot of other stories.


	8. Chapter 7

Looking into the Light

AN: Hey guys sorry it's been awhile since I updated but I lost everything on flash drive and I really do me everything and I thought my laptop was going to crash on me but I fixed that no problem but I was unable to recover what was on my flash drive so I'm starting fresh with a new chapter so here goes nothing.

Chapter 7: Plans

After getting off the elevator, Keria and Aiden went to their room on the fifth floor, Keria took off her coat. Aiden followed her footsteps pulling off his coat and hung it up on the hook as well.

Keria went into the kitchen and pulled out a bag of blood and pull out two large glasses and handed one to Aiden, "So what do you think your mother and the boss talked about?" Aiden asked her as she poured the blood into his glass, Keria shrugged "I don't know Aiden, but I do know it's not our business but if I had to take a guess, I would say he talked to them about his plan and wants them in on it"

Keria poured the rest of the blood in her glass, "Do you think that's such a good idea?" Aiden asked her as he sat down on one of their stools and drank from his glass. "I don't know Aiden, I'm really glad she's here though. I…missed her so much" Keria said almost loosing it.

Aiden said nothing and pulled her into his arms; he rubbed her back, "I know babe, she here now and you don't have to worry about Kraven and his guys harming her" Aiden said and kissed her head.

Keria wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. It had been a few nights since they had enjoyed a nice quiet evening in each other's arms. Aiden kissed her neck, Keria moaned "You not on rotation tonight?" Keria asked him as he kissed her neck again, Aiden shook his head and picked her up easily and took her into their bed room.

Aiden laid her down on the bed, Keria kissed his lips. Aiden ran his hands over her cloth covered breast; Keria ran her hands under his tight shirt. Aiden pulled his shirt off over his head; Keria sat up and pulled her shirt off.

Aiden smirked and kissed down her neck between her breasts, Keria moaned and ran her hand through his hair; Aiden quickly did way with both their pants and the rest of their clothes. Aiden worshiped her body, sucking on her nipples while running his hands down her body and push his fingers inside her wet core.

"You're so wet babe" Aiden groaned as he pumped his fingers in and out of her tight entrance, Keria moaned his name. Aiden smirked and slowly entered her, he set the pace thrusting in and out of her slowly.

Keria moaned his name, "Faster Aiden!" she moan his name out loud, Aiden thrust deeper and felt her tighten around him and he thrust faster. He watched as Keria's eyes turned ice blue and teeth elongate as she came.

Aiden's own eyes had turned ice green; Keria kissed his lips and rolled them over so that she was on top. Aiden gripped her hips and let Keria bounce up and down on him, Keria's moans and screams filled their room.

Keria's breasts heaved with each thrust causing her breasts to bounce in tandem with their movements, "Oh….Aiden…fu...fuck" Aiden smirked and leaned up and sucked on her neck "Come with me baby" he groaned and brought her hip up before slamming them back down on his rock hard cock.

"AIDEN!" Keria shouted out his name as she came, Aiden thrusted his hips upward as he came with her. Keria lay down on his chest, breathing deeply, Aiden kissed her forehead. "Wow" Keria said breathlessly.

Aiden nodded and lifted her head up and kissed her lips, "Yes it's been awhile" Keria laughed and kissed his chest, "Your eyes are still blue, you forgot to feed" Aiden told her as he brushed his fingers across her cheeks.

"Well you did have other thing on your mind when we came up here" Keria said as she rolled off of him and walked naked into the kitchen and got her glass of blood, then went back to the bedroom with the glass.

Aiden watch her drink the blood, in her naked form, "You are so beautiful you know that" Keria smiled at him and laid next to him in bed. "You would think after a century of being with the same person you would get bored with me." Aiden kissed her fingertips, and shook his head.

"Keria I could never get bored with you, I love you. A century or five I would still love you just the same. I can be me; I don't need to be anything else other than myself when I'm with you" Aiden kissed her lips.

Keria smiled and kissed him back and rolled him on his back, Aiden wrapped his arm around her bare waist. "I love you too you know, I don't know where I'd be without you Aiden" Aiden kissed her back. "I know babe I feel the same way" Keria lay her head on his sculpted chest and closed her eyes.

Aiden ran his fingers through her hair and watched her sleep for a moment, Aiden kissed her head and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Just above Keria and Aiden. Selene and Michael were in their bed of their new room talking about the events of the day. Michael lay next to a naked Selene who was looking up at the ceiling, "Selene are you alright?" he asked her.

Selene rolled over and looked up at him, "I just can't seem to grasps that my daughter is really alive and right down stairs. I believed she was dead for so long." Selene said softly. Michael pulled her into his arms.

"I know Selene and tomorrow you can ask her all the questions you want and get to know her again" Michael said and rubbed her shoulders. Selene nodded and Michael kissed her head, "Michael, if we do this help out this Nicklaus guy out by helping him take over the coven, and we get sanctuary would you stay with me?" Selene asked him honestly. Michael looked into her hazel eyes and thought about all the things he wanted out of his old life. To be a doctor to live a normal life, have a beautiful wife and have a wonderful home.

That life however was over, and this new life with Selene had already begun, even though he knew nothing of this world that he had been thrown into. With Selene by his side he could find his place in the world.

Michael looked down at her, "I'd stay with you forever Selene. Sanctuary or not" he said and leaned down and kissed her lips. "And I really do mean forever" Selene smiled and let out a little laugh. It had been the first time Michael had seen her give his a full on smile before, "You should smile more its beautiful" he said.

Selene quickly hid her smile, "No don't do that, I'd love to see you smile more" Selene shook her head at him, "I've always been a soldier a Death Dealer all my life, showing no emotion, not to anyone" she said to him. Michael moved a fallen hair behind her ear, "You don't have to be that person anymore not when you're alone with me. You can just be Selene"

Selene looked up into his eyes, those deep blue eyes; she leaned up and kissed his lips. Michael cupped her face as she kissed him. After a moment they both pulled away needing air. Michael saw that her eyes had turned white from pleasure, He stared at her with a smirk.

Selene looked at him confused, "What?" Michael shook his head, "Nothing it's nothing" She raised an eyebrow at him, "It's just….w...ww...well your eyes, they turn white when you're aroused" Michael stuttered. "Really?" Selene asked and was about to get up and go to the mirror but Michael held her in place.

"It's fine don't worry it's just something new like you going out into the sun light" Michael reassured her with a kiss, "We should keep that to ourselves till we know for sure that we are safe" she told Michael who nodded. Selene laid her head in his dusted chest, "Michael, do you ever think of the future?" she asked him as he ran his hand down her naked back.

"Sometimes I do, yes" he answered and looked as she closed her eyes, "What about you?" he asked her, Selene smiled "Yes I do, whenever we have moments like this" She said and closed her eyes again. Michael gave their new surroundings one last look around the room before he closed his eyes.

Nikolaus turned off the computer in his office and sat back and watched the party continue under his glass floor.

Then his door opened, "I said I didn't want to be disturbed" he said in his deep voice, "I understand that sir but your son is here to see you. He said it was important" His secretary said to him. "Let him in" he told her, She moved aside and let a man pass inside and she shut the door behind her.

"Hello father, nice to see you again" his son said sitting down; Nic looked up at his son who looked just like him only with no battle scars and brown hair and blue eyes. "Cole what are you doing here?" he asked his son.

Cole smirked at him, "Well father, I'm here to tell you that your plan isn't going to work" Nic sat back in his office chair and raised and eye brow at his son, "What is it you think I'm planning to do Cole?" his son rolled his eyes at him, "To take back your coven, you are not as sneaky as you might think, and your security sucks. The coven has had spies in here all month long. They know all about your plan to attack them."

Nic eyed his son, "They are willing to let you run things again of you are willing to turn over the Death Dealer and her Hybrid. They know you have and now they want them" Cole said to his father. "And why are you telling me all this?" Nic asked him folding his arms across his chest.

"Father I want to help you but there is only so much I can do while I'm on the inside" Cole said to him, Nic smirked, "You want to help?" Cole nodded, "I want in on whatever you're doing, I hate it there. It nothing but a bunch of fat rich vamps and their gossip it's so boring, I'm a fighter dad not an airrin boy"

Nic smiled, "Good let's get you up to speed then" he said to his son.

AN: I'll leave it there I have to save the rest for later


End file.
